


Paracentesis [revisited]

by Dodo



Series: Number series [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Cream Pie, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Swing, Sloppy Seconds, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Sam did not want to know what they were doing with that leather sex swing, he already knew. He was steadfastly not thinking about it.OrA full version of the make up sex scene
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Number series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Paracentesis [revisited]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts).

> I used the last part of paracentesis for this fic added some extra but it's mostly cut and pasted.

The swing Tony had ordered shortly after recovering from the trip into space, didn’t arrive to him but Sam who’d been very flustered about the whole thing. The promised ‘discreet packing’ was just a badly damaged box, with no label. Tony didn’t blame Sam for opening it noted in his review that the box was so battered that people could see the contents.

He was working on it now, mostly using it as a guideline to build his own reinforced one. Had to be able to stand up to a super soldier. Steve during sex never hurt Tony but there had been some times where Steve had gotten so excited that he’d exerted to much pressure with one of the vibrators or that time with the lube. The bottle had ruptured at the bottom, Tony snorted Cap hadn’t removed the seal and had been squeezing it and well it exploded all over his bed.

Tony looked up at the cameras he could feel JARVIS humming, there was a pick up in noise right before JARVIS addressed him.  
“Sir, team dinner is in 5.”  
“Thank you!”

The new technopathy even if it was very limited, was a god send for Tony now he could understand his bots a bit better, but it was also helping in field to. He liked it, it helped with some of the alien tech not so much with the stuff that was a fusion of tech and biology, which was fine the ‘inside outside gun’ as it was dubbed sounded pretty ominous. It was probably best not to touch it, Ant man could have it.

Tony tucked away the box of extra specialty toys, the syringes, cum lube, and assorted insertables. No use having Sam see any of this when he came down to get Tony to come up for dinner, Steve was cooking, and based on how many potatoes he’d peeled earlier it was going to be a spud heavy meal.  
-  
Tony was wrong, he didn’t much like being wrong but Steve had made a nice smooth potato and leek soup, with braised duck, and fried brussel sprouts. Tony was pretty sure Steve had some help Thor looked guilty but Tony wasn’t sure if that was because he helped Steve or that he’d been talking about the alien again. Tony didn’t hold a grudge against the alien, Steve did though.

He’d not gotten much out of anyone about the creature called Fishstick, Hulk had mentioned how soft they were and Clint said they liked frozen fish sticks, Thor called them a mighty warrior, and Sam had been a bit reluctant to say much. Though from what Tony understood Sam had seen him all swollen and covered in tentacles. Sam was probably still recovering from that, he’d been very twitchy as of late.  
-

Steve blushed a lovely rose color as he looked over the dildo that was swirled in red and blue with white flecks of glitter. It was textured like a dragon dick, with a tube that fit into the syringes that Tony had preloaded with the lube. Some of the lube was made to look like cum, most of it was clear. The clear stuff didn’t dry strangely and was more desirable if it was going in Tony’s ass.

“First I figured we get used to this stuff, then later…”  
Tony cocked an eyebrow at Steve, who was still looking at the tube.  
“I ah yeah, this stuff is different…”  
Tony placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the deltoid.  
“Which one do you want to try first?”  
“This one has my shield on it?”

Steve held up the custom butt plug and Tony grinned.  
“That's for me but I can show you,”  
“Ah, I have to do the dirty talk then?”  
“Not right now hand me the lube.”

Steve held up the lube and then pulled it back,  
“I’ll do it, normally you complain about plugs…”  
“Ah yeah, but if we use the plug we can keep all you cum inside me,”  
Steve turned bright red and Tony snickered, which was cut short when one well lubed finger traced his entrance. Steve was quiet which wasn’t the usual for them during this, Tony cocked his head and reached down to pull one of his thighs away, giving Steve more room.

“You okay Steve?”  
Steve paused knuckled deep in Tony.  
“Yes, no, Tony I was so worried. I saw what they did to you but now it doesn’t look any different, you act the same. If you need to talk about it I’m here.”  
Steve crooked his finger and started working Tony’s ass again. Tony closed his eyes, he’d been focused on getting over the hazy euphoric tentacle sex, which had been unwanted at the start.  
“Oh Steve, I was drugged up for most of it and what I can recall it was very good, I am a bit upset we couldn’t explore my tentacle kink in a more consensual setting.”

Tony paused he felt Steve slowing down his pistoning, two finger inside of him now working his tight band of muscle. They rarely had down time for sex it was most agrivating, for Tony and he was loath to stop it and do a heart to heart, he wanted Steve to ride him till dawn.  
“After this, and the swing, maybe tomorrow date for lunch we can talk about it? It would make me feel better I think.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Steve nuzzled Tony’s hand that was on his thigh, three fingers now. It felt nice Steve had such strong soft hands, the serum made his hands soft. Healing any scars or calluses that would have been there.  
“I also like having my mark on you, in you.”

The cold smooth surface of the plug was pressed into Tony’s ready hole, Tony moaned as Steve pressed it in slowly. The heavy weight settled in and the shield looked amazing between Tony’s ass cheeks. Steve was blushing again, one hand on the back of his head as he tried to take a step away. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve to keep him from escaping. 

“Hey stud, where are you going? The party hasn’t even started.”  
Tony leveled one of his better salacious smirks at Steve and was rewarded with a heavy blush.  
“Oh god, I’m trying to get one of those dildos with the tube, to practice with...what are they for?”  
Tony frowned Steve had failed the dirty talk test, he’d try again, later. He sat up slowly unable to hide the moan as the plug shifted within him as he sat up properly.

“I really like being filled, and I can’t expect you to do that no offence. So we use lots of lube instead which would be similar. I hope.”  
“Ah so you liked what the ship did?”  
“Yes and no Steve, I wasn’t on board at first. Later though I’d be lying if I didn’t find it arousing, didn’t want it to happen that way. I wanted you to be there.”  
Steve paused in fetching the toy tray.  
“Thank you Tony, now lets breed you like a bitch?”

Tony muffled a snort Steve sounded so confused as he tried the dirty talk but if he’d deliver it with more confidence it would have been hot. So he tried to hide his snort because he wanted Steve to try again.  
“I heard that, I don’t like this. I love you Tony, I don’t want to say these nasty things to you; but you want me to try.”  
“Steve, no, hey, it was really good. It's just you’ve managed to layer in so much confusion. If it gets hard you don’t have to. We still got the colors right? I’m green, and you?”  
“Green, now how does this...OH!”

Steve’s eyes widened comically as he pressed the plunger on the syringe and watched the white lube ejaculate out of the dildo tip. He rubbed his fingers in the lube finding it oddly sticky like cum was, the look he gave Tony was hot. A smoulder of realization.

“So maybe we should just get on with the swing then?”  
“I’d like that.”  
“Okay let me clean up and you can hang it up to the bed, everything is labeled.”  
Tony slid off the comforter and kissed Steve on the Cheek as he walked to the bathroom, he had a pair of red silk lingerie for Steve. The man was a menace with the silky delicates, tore through them, another thing that was sacrificed with Steve’s excitement. 

The plug bounced as he shimmied into the thong, he didn’t really fit in it half hard. Took a bit of engineering to just get his stuff in the red triangle without trying to floss his back side. The top was easy having made sure to stay away from the strappy number, that he’d gotten tangled in previously. Then the sheer stockings with pretty flowers and Tony wasn’t actually sure what else there was only that Steve really liked the whole ensemble even if the leggings were usually the only thing left intact. To complete the look Tony applied some red lipstick, there done he was fabulous. 

Steve didn’t rip them off to get to his feet, Steve was not a foot guy. Or not yet, Tony was pretty sure Steve was an anything guy when It came to Tony, much like Tony would do nearly anything for Steve if he just asked; well there were a few things but he doubt Steve would ask him to break the law so he was good there.

Tony combed his hair some and posed in front of the mirror listening for the chime JARVIS would make when Steve had finished setting up the swing. Didn’t want to distract Cap from the task at hand after all. There it was the soft chime noise piped into the bathroom, Tony opened the door and sauntered out, smirking when Steve caught his eyes.

Steve startled from the swing, eyes roaming over Tony, he made sure to cock his hip and look over the swing hand on his chin. Glancing over at Steve who was caught.  
“Tony, for me?”  
Steve swallowed heavily and then held the swing still, his face and chest heavily flushed and his sweatpants were tented.  
“Thank you,”  
Tony settled into the swing and let Steve strap his legs as he wiggled into it swaying a bit. Steve was running his hands along the sheer fabric on his legs.

“Tony you really do know how to spoil a guy.”  
Tony smirked as Steve pulled at the thong, pressing his fingers into the wet spot at the front where he’d been leaking and sniffing it. Tony groaned trying to rock his hip up into Steve’s face but failing spectacularly as the swing just swayed. Steve looked amused.  
“I think I like the swing, gives me more control.”

Steve ran his hand up Tony’s body and under the lacy top to trace circles around his nipples but never actually touching them, what a tease. Tony found any of his movements really didn’t help, only having him rock gently his butt occasionally bumped against Steve’s hips that was all. He whined annoyed that this wasn’t working out well for him.

“A fine specimen, Time to fill it up.”  
Tony let his head drop back into one of the support straps Steve sounded nervous now like he was some lacky at AIM and only two steps from becoming the specimen.  
“Yes fill me up,”

Steve sputtered his response below Tony as he readied the dildo. Clever fingers on the plug gave a twist and tug. Tony’s sphincter fluttered at the sudden loss, and before he could come to terms with that the well lubed up dildo was pressed in. Steve was watching with critical eyes as he pressed it all the way in.  
“Color?”  
“Green, mmm it's not as big as you.”

Steve smiled but also ducked his head.  
“The bitch only gets my dick if they behave.”  
That one was better though he’d muttered it and it was sort of dismissive. Probably Steve dismissing the idea of dirty talk, sometimes he’d try really hard at something and then dismiss it only to come back and try again. Tony wasn’t worried about that he was happy that Steve had tried.

There was a cool rush of liquid into Tony's ass as Steve emptied one of the syringes into his ass. Steve pushed another syringe of the opaque lube, he worked the dildo in and out a bit till Tony was fully hard.   
“Okay so I take this out and put my dick in,”  
“That's the idea,”

Tony felt the sharp whack to his bum for his response.  
“I’m serious,”  
“So am I,”  
Tony watched Steve roll his eyes.  
“Maybe take your pants off first?”  
Steve shook his head and pulled the dildo out with a wet pop, followed by something and a sharp exhale.  
“What, did you just cuss?”

“Oh it came out around your thong and I just came…”  
Tony leaned back in the swing amused that Steve had come in his pants after seeing the fake cum ooze out of his ass around the thong.   
“You still got what three more right? Hurry I can feel it escaping.”  
Tony wiggled his hips enticingly.  
“Shame if someone ripped this thong off, I think it's in the way. It will save me from being ravaged.”

Steve shucked off his pants and leaned down of the ther thong getting a strap of it in his teeth and looking at Tony, it was very hot. He pulled back with a quick jerk and the thong snapped. Steve pressed a kiss on the underside of Tony’s dick as he used his hands to peeled the rest of the thong off, looking pleased about it.

“I’m putting the plug in, can’t let all this creme escape.”  
Tony groaned he wanted Steve’s dick not the now cold plug. He twitched as Steve pressed it in carefully and then left him in the swing to ‘clean up’. Tony dropped his head back aware this was just Steve exerting his control.

“I’m green and I’d love to be thoroughly fucked here.”  
He heard a bang in the bathroom, Steve poked his head out trying to look stern but failing.  
“Language,”  
Tony stuck his tongue out at him and wiggled his hips and the swing jingled. Steve came back with another syringe of fluid.  
“To bad there isn’t a plug with a tube so we don’t even have to swap inserts.”  
“Thats a brillant idea, I’ll go fabricate it after you fuck me into mush.”  
Tony grinned when Steve covered his face with a hand.

“First I have to fill you up, you’ve been naughty.”  
“Oh please fill me up daddy.”  
“Yellow,”  
Tony paused eyes tilting up as he recalled what he just said.  
“Didn’t like the daddy?”  
“Yeah it's gross.”  
“Alright, noted; but I’d still liked to have you penis in me, this is a crime. I’m all strapped in ready to go and you’re just dicking around.”  
“Oh?”  
“Please give me a good hot dicking Steve, I’m dying and that’s the only thing that will save me.”

There was another cool flush of the cum lube in Tony’s back side Steve managed to swap out the toys without Tony noticing. Clever of him, the dildo was pulled out carefully and something much larger and warmer pressed in.  
“Yess,yesssss, give me it.”

“That's the idea.”  
Steve retorted looking extremely satisfied, with the tables turned. Tony didn’t care at this point, it felt so good, the swing was now amplifying his movements having him come back onto Steve’s hips bouncing on his hard shaft. The squelching of the cum lube as Steve’s dick displaced it by the sheer volume.

“Sooo good, this feels really good.”  
Tony moaned in agreement with Steve’s statement.  
“I wasn’t expecting this…”  
Steve rolled his hips letting tony bounce on his dick, eyes focused on Tony’s. To which Tony struggled to maintain eye contact as he swayed back and forth, too caught up in the feeling of Steve in him.

“Tony color?”  
“Green Steve,”  
Steve hummed to himself as he gripped the ropes of the swing that anchored the part that had Tony’s hips in it. Using them to pull Tony all the way down, so he could be fully sheathed in Tony. watching him arch up into him, his eyes dilated and a soft smile on his face. Steve looked amazing during sex, Tony was pretty he personally looked like a porn star but Steve described him as sweet. To each their own he supposed as he rocked his hips into Steve.

Steve leaned in and whispered into Tony’s ear.  
“Take my cum and keep it safe.”  
With a firm stroke to Tony’s belly, he shuddered and came into him. Tony whined as Steve started a frantic rutting chasing his orgasm, and Tony came soon after

Steve groped around for the cleaning towel and tended to Tony while he was still sheathed. Soft daps and strokes to the tummy and dick cleaning up the spent. Tony chuckled to himself thinking Steve the service top, complete with a janitorial cart and all the cleaning supplies one needed for sex. Tony looked at Steve from his hooded eyes, his body was lax and malleable, Steve pulled out and there was a small rush of fluid.

Steve tossed the rag away and got a clean one from the bathroom, he started cleaning up the excess fluid from Tony's ass. Tony saw Steve’s dick rise to attention while Steve was giving Tony’s ass attention. He wiggled and tried sitting up and Steve pulled back.

“Tony it's just dripping out, I’ve got to!”  
“The plug Steve,”  
“I know but I want you to feel good.”  
Steve guiding himself in slowly, calling Tony his and saying how pretty he was and how much he loves Tony. It felt nice to have Steve fully seated inside him again, Steve had that face on that said ‘I just wasted my time cleaning when I didn’t have to.’  
“I love you too, Steve.”

Steve was in and still eyes dowards, he’d drawn his bottom lip into his teeth.  
“Mmm am I sloppy down there?”  
Tony got a kick everytime Steve blushed with dirty words. He nodded but his eyes never left, they were very dark and dilated.  
“This is round three, I think that fishstick gave me some super powers down there.”  
“Don’t. That's also a yellow” Hard blue eyes met Tony’s and he sighed.  
“Steve, baby please get over this for me? They fixed it, I think this may just be a residual. I’ll probably go back to baseline soon. We should get your freak on until then.”

Tony secretly hoped he didn’t go back to baseline, just so he could be more compatible sexually with Steve, it was a plus to have this. The ability to have multiple orgasms with a much shorter refractory period then Tony usually had. He could usually do two Orgasims and then he’d have to check out for the night. Steve on the other hand had been plowing into him 3-4 times before becoming sated.

“Come on, aren’t you supposed to breed me? I’m hardly full.”  
He pinched his tummy and looked sorrifully at Steve.  
“Come on stud fill me up.”  
Steve sputtered face a bright red as he slowed down on purpose.  
“So demanding, I should show you, your place under me. Taking it how I deem fit.”

Steve pauses in speech as he gauged Tony’s interest, slowly rolling his hips and holding Tony still in the swing.  
“Oh really?”  
Tony squeezed down on Steve watching the other’s eyes widen and Steve’s hold on Tony’s hips faltered as he bucked into Tony. Tony snickered between the moans, they needed to work on the role play part. Steve was very worried about it, they would get there.

“Tony, I-i uhh”  
“Yes Stud, give me all your cream.”  
Tony rocked against Steve. He could feel the cum and lube drip down from his ass as Steve pulled away weakly.  
“Hey come back, Steve. Please Stay inside. You feel so good.”  
“Tony, I can’t keep ugh.”  
Steve rustled around the room and Tony felt the swing lower down on the bed. Steve came behind him and Tucked his dick back into the sloppy hole. The wet noises made Steve whimper as he pressed in and Tony felt the cum and lube mixture splooge out around Steve’s cockand trickle between his legs. At least Steve would get to do his cleaning frenzy tomorrow.

“Mmm Steve you feel great.”  
Steve tucked an arm under Tony’s pectoral as he held him close.  
“You feel even better Tony, I love this.”  
“Stay in me till we get our, uh fifth wind?”  
“If I could stay inside you forever, I would.”  
Steve pressed some kisses against the heated skin of Tony’s neck. Lapping a trail to the shell of Tony’s ear.  
“I love you so much Tony,”  
“Me too Steve.”


End file.
